After All
by Suna siblings
Summary: Cuma penasaran... Gimana Ya nasib Nathaniel setelah sekuel terakhir? just two-shot
1. Chapter 1

"Bartimaeus" "ya" "kau telah menjadi pelayan yang baik" "ya…ehm, kau oke juga" "tapi aku tidak bilang kau sempurna" "apa?" "jauh dari sempurna malah. Hadapi saja, kau biasanya berhasil membuat keadaan menjadi kacau" "APA!" Nathaniel nyengir puas saat merasakan gelombang kemarahan si jin dalam benaknya "well, karena kita blak-blakan sekarang, kuberitahu kau bung…" "karena itulah aku membebaskanmu" "eh?" Bartimaeus melongo mendengarnya. Ia mengorek telinganya sebentar, memastikan kalau ia tidak salah dengar. Tapi tidak, ia tidak salah dengar, ia kan dapat membaca pikiran Nathaniel "jangan salah sangka. Hanya kita harus mematahkan tongkat ini dan aku tak dapat memercayakan hal sepenting ini padamu. Kau akan mengacaukannya entah bagaimana" pikiran Nathaniel mulai berkabut, namun mulutnya telah menggumamkan mantra. "lebih baik…lebih baik membebaskanmu. Dengan begitu aku bisa yakin kalau tugas ini terselesaikan dengan baik" "Nathaniel…" "sampaikan salamku pada Kitty" Nouda menerkam tepat pada saat Nathaniel menyelesaikan mantranya dan Bartimaeus pergi

"Jadi, hanya sampai di situ janji kalian" Kitty berkata sinis sambil memandang ke reruntuhan istana kaca di hadapannya. 2 hari setelah ledakan besar itu berlangsung, istana kaca masih dibiarkan berupa reruntuhan. Kitty berbalik menuju Whitehall

"Lizzie, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kitty menoleh dan mendapati Mr. Button, bekas masternya sedang berjalan ke arahnya. "benar-benar tragedy yang mengenaskan ya, tapi sudahlah jangan memikirkan itu lagi. Kau tahu, teman-temanmu para commoner telah mendapat apa yang mereka dambakan. Kearogannan penyihir telah runtuh. Jadi jangan terlalu bersedih" Mr. Button mencoba menghibur Kitty "bukan itu, aku memikirkan Nathaniel dan Bartimaeus" pikir gadis itu getir. "Err Lizzie, apa kau berniat melanjutkan pelajaranmu?" Tanya Mr. Button tiba-tiba ketika mereka sedang berjalan menuju Whitehall "yah well, sebenarnya aku ingin pergi ke… Eropa mungkin agar dapat melupakan segala yang terjadi di sini" Kitty menolak tawaran penyihir itu dengan halus "terutama Nathaniel" tambahnya dalam hati "Oh ayolah Lizzie, apa kau tidak tertarik memanggil demon misalnya? Kau tahu, kalau kau beruntung, mungkin kau bisa memanggil salah satu demon yang selamat dari peristiwa kemarin. Afrit milik Jessica Whitwell mungkin" Kitty tersentak mendengar kata-kata Button. Sebuah ide muncul di benaknya "well, akan aku pertimbangkan sir. Sekarang aku ingin permisi. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kupastikan" tanpa memerdulikan keheranan masternya itu, Kitty berlari pergi

Kitty menyelinap memasuki bekas ruang kerja Nathaniel dengan perlahan. Tampak keetas-kertas bertebaran dan debu menutupi lantai, sebuah meja terbalik di sudut ruangan dan sipratan darah mengering di lantai dekat sebuah pentacle. Kitty memeriksa pentacle itu, melihat potongan garis yang hilang, dan memaki. Gadis itu melanjutkan menyingkirkan kertas dan segala macam kotoran di lantai hingga akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang ia cari. Dua buah pentacle di ujung ruangan mulai nampak setelah stopmap yang menutupinya dilempar keluar oleh Kitty. Memang, kedua pentacle tersebut adalah yang terjelek di antara semua pentacle di lantai, tapi seridaknya masih utuh dan dapat dipakai. Kitty segera menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang ia butuhkan dan menggumamkan mantra pemanggilan.

Suhu di ruangan kotor itu perlahan-lahan menurun seiring dengan munculnya sesosok prajurit berkepala singa yang mengenakan rok lipit khas Mesir. "Bartimaeus" Kitty berbisik memanggil sang demon. Sang prajurit menolehkan kepala singanya menghadap pemanggilnya "Kitty, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kitty tersenyum lelah "jadi, kau masih hidup. Mana Nathaniel?" Bartimaeus menggerak-gerakkan bahunya gelisah "aku tidak tahu" ucapnya ragu. Mata Kitty melebar marah "Apa yang kau maksud aku tidak tahu? Kau ada dengannya kan?" "yah, Nathaniel membebaskanku sesaat sebelum Nouda menerkam kami" Kitty kembali membelalakkan matanya "dia membebaskanmu? Kau tidak bohong? Maksudku setelah –seperti katamu- menahanmu di bumi dan memperlakukanmu dengan buruk dia membebaskanmu?" "well" Bartimaeus menggerakkan badannya pelan dan sosok prajurit gagah itu digantikan oleh seorang anak lelaki yang telah familier di mata Kitty "Nathaniel baik kok, maksudku kami sering ngobrol dan ia juga memperlakukanku dengan hati-hati dan baik, aku cukup menyukainya. Yang kumaksud menyebalkan dan menahanku di bumi bukan Nathaniel" anak laki-laki itu menghela nafas "tapi penyihir bernama John Mandrake" "Kalau kau memang menyukai Nathaniel, maka bantu aku mencarinya" ucap Kitty tiba-tiba "eh, apa?" Kitty memandang mata onyx anak di pentacle sebelah "kau mendengarku. Kau kan tidak tuli" "bukan itu" si anak laki-laki -Ptolemy- menghitung-hitung jarinya "Nathaniel ada di reruntuhan itu. Kemungkinan dia selamat itu sangat kecil. Tapi…" sosok Ptolemy mengangkat tangannya memegangi dagu. Setelah ragu-ragu cukup lama, ia kembali membuka mulut "baiklah, aku akan membantumu" "benarkah?" mata Kitty bersinar gembira. Tanpa ragu, gadis itu melangkah keluar dari pentacle-nya dan mengambil sebuah piringan perak tajam yang ia temukan di laci. Lalu, ia berbalik menghadap Bartimaeus yang kini telah berwujud seekor serigala besar "ayo"

Reruntuhan Istana Kaca tampak menyeramkam dalam kegelapan. Kitty segera menerjang masuk tanpa membuang waktu, Bartimaeus mengikuti dengan hati-hati dan sesekali terbang menghindari besi atau perak yang menonjol. "jadi, di sinilah kami berpisah" ucap si jin saat mereka tiba di pusat kekacauan. Kitty segera menyingkirkan reruntuhan di sana dibantu oleh Detonasi kecil-kecilan milik Bartimaeus.

Menjelang fajar, reruntuhan sudah berkurang jauh. Bartimaeus mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sedangkan Kitty masih terus sibuk walau pakaian yang ia kenakan sudah basah oleh keringat dan darah yang mengucur dari telapak tangannya. Akhirnya, Kitty berjalan terseok menuju Bartimaeus "kau benar, Nathaniel sudah tiada" ucapnya murung. "maaf mengganggumu, ayo pergi" Kitty baru menggumamkan separuh bagian dari mantra pembebasan ketika sebuah erangan kecil dari bawah reruntuhan mengejutkannya. Bartimaeus yang juga terkejut segera melayang menuju asal suara dan tak lama, ia muncul sembari menggendong sesosok tubuh berlumuran darah. Kitty berlari memburu "Nathaniel!" jeritnya. Yang dilakukannya setelah tubuh Nathaniel diletakkan adalah memeriksa jantungnya "ia masih hidup!" pekik Kitty gembira "Bartimaeus, dapatkah kau berubah menjadi manusia dan membawanya ke rumah sakit? Aku tak kuat menggendongnya" Bartimaeus menggerutu pelan namun dengan cekatan, ia berubah menjadi seorang laki-laki gagah. Bersama Kitty, ia membawa Nathaniel ke rumah sakit.

Nathaniel membuka mata pelan. Ia merasakan tubuhnya sangat nyeri dan hampir tak dapat digerakkan. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah cahaya yang sangat kuat dan terang setelah sekian lama berada dalam kegelapan dan membuatnya memicingkan mata. Tak lama kemudian, ia mulai terbiasa dan membuka mata lebih lebar. Sebuah suara bergemuruh yang sangat familier menembus gendang telinganya "Kau sudah sadar Nat? Akhirnya" penyihir itu menoleh dengan susah payah dan melihat seekor kucing menatapnya dari jendela… tunggu, kucing? Pada plane keempat, Nathaniel melihat sebentuk jin yang dikenalnya "Bartimaeus?" "Nathaniel!" Kitty menghambur memeluk Nathaniel, menyebabkan pemuda itu mengaduh "maaf" "Kitty? Apa yang terjadi? Kenap kau dan Bartimaeus ada di sini?" Tanya Nathaniel lirih

"Apa? Tunggu dulu, Bartimaeus bersedia mencariku? Dengan kondisinya yang juga masih lemah?" Nathaniel terbelalak heran ketika Kitty memberitahu kejadian sebulan yang lalu. Kini, mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari rumah sakit. Kitty mengangguk "oh, dan jangan terlihat syok dong, kau dan Bartimaeus telah bersahabat selama 5 tahun lebih. Dan jangan membantah. Aku tahu kalian sebenarnya sangat akrab. Bartimaeus sudah cerita kalau kau membebaskannya pada saat terakhir. Seperti Ptolemy" Nathaniel mendengus "dia baik. Hanya sayang sarkasmenya tidak pernah berubah" Kitty tertawa renyah. "Oya, dan satu lagi. Sebaiknya kau mencari nama samaran baru karena setelah berunding dengan Rebecca dan beberapa anggota dewan yang baru, kami memutuskan agar John Mandrake lenyap karena… well, kau tahu penduduk jadi sangat menghormatimu setelah apa yang terjadi dan tak sedikit yang membencimu karena itu untuk keamanan maka…" Nathaniel mengangguk "aku tahu. Kalau begitu aku akan menggunakan nama Nathaniel" dia tertawa pelan "wow, kalau Bartimaeus tahu, ia pasti akan mengomel"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Ending

Disclaimer: Semua chara di sini punyanya om Jonathan Stroud

~~~ 3 tahun kemudian ~~~

Nathaniel duduk dengan gugup sambil sekali-kali menengok keluar jendela memandangi kegelapan malam pinggir sungai Thames. Ia berkali-kali menunduk mengelap keringatnya dan memandang arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Tak jarang ia bergumam sendiri "masih ada waktu, belum saatnya" lalu ia akan tenang sebentar. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali mengulangi kegugupannya lagi.

"Astaga Nat, apa-apaan kau ini? Lagakmu benar-benar seperti orang yang akan menunggu hukuman mati saja" komentar Bartimaeus ketika untuk yang ke 10 kalinya Nathaniel menengok keluar dan bergumam gelisah. "Diamlah! Lakukan saja tugasmu mengawasi sekitar agar tak ada yang mengganggu. Beberapa menit lagi Kitty akan tiba" bentak Nathaniel galak. "Oooh… galak benar kau kalau menyangkut masalah ini. Tenang saja bos, kan kau sudah menyewa restoran ini tadi. Lagipula malam gelap begini, tidak ada yang mau keluar rumah" jawab Bartimaeus sambil memainkan jari-jarinya (ia sedang berwujud imp sekarang) "Baguslan, pokoknya ingat ya, kalau Kitty tiba kau tidak boleh masuk dan mengganggu kami. Kalau kau lakukan tugasmu dengan baik, kau akan segera kubebaskan" perintah Nathaniel "iya iya, kau sudah mengatakannya berpuluh-puluh kali sejak kemarin"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kitty membuka pintu restoran itu dan melangkahkan kaki menuju meja yang ditempati Nathaniel. Nathaniel sampai hampir tak berkedip melihat gaun merah muda yang dipakai Kitty dan tatanan rambutnya. "wow Kitty, anggun benar kau malam ini. Kau cantik sekali" puji Nathaniel saat Kitty duduk di hadapannya, membuat pipi gadis itu bersemu "dasar gombal" rutuk Kitty tapi dengan muka berseri "sudahlah katakan saja, ada perlu apa kau mengundangku kesini? Tumben amat, mengajak kencan hari Rabu" mendengar pertanyan Kitty yang to the point, Nathaninel tiba-tiba menjadi gugup. Pemuda itu bergerak-gerak gelisah di bangkunya sebelum beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya berdehem sebelum mulai bicara "jadi begini" ia memulai dan menggenggam tangan Kitty "jadi Kitty, emmmm… kita sudah kenal lama, walaupun dulu kuakui aku sangat menyebalkan dan ehm… membencimu karena kau lebih baik dari pada aku" muka Nathaniel sedikit memerah malu "Tapi lupakan saja, itu kan sudah masa lalu. Intinya…" tangan Nathaniel mengambil sebuah kotak beludru kecil dan mengulurkannya dekat Kitty. Dengan dramatis, Nathaniel membukanya. Isinya sebuah cincin berlian yang berkilauan "astaga, cantiknya" desah Kitty kagum "tapi, apa maksudnya ini?" tanyanya bingung. Nathaniel berdehem lagi "Jadi Kitty, maukah kau menerima cincin ini? Maksudku, maukah kau menjadi istriku dan ibu bagi anak-anakku kelak?" tanyanya akhirnya. Pipi Kitty langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus mendengarnya "aku…aku…. Aku mau jadi istrimu" jawab Kitty malu-malu. Nathaniel tersenyum lebar dan memasangkan cincin indah itu de jari Kitty. Tiba-tiba…

"DHUARRRR!" sebuah kembang api warna warni meledak tepat di luar jendela di sebelah pasangan bahagia itu. "apa..apa yang?" Kitty sampai tak bisa berkata-kata saking kagetnya "Hei Hei Hei…. Kalian berdua, kalian benar-benar romantis. Hahaha" sebuah suara terdengar dari arah sungai Thames. "Astaga, Bartimaeus!" seru Nathaniel pelan "kau aneh –aneh saja. Mengganggu, menyebalkan" omelnya, sementara itu di langit terlihat pertunjukan kembang api yang spektakuler "indah ya kembang apinya" komentar Kitty sembari menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Nathaniel yang kemudian merangkulnya "tapi terima kasih Bartimaeus" sambungnya. "Hehehe aku dengar bagian terakhir itu Nat.." terdengar lagi suara Bartimaeus bernada riang.

Setengah tahun kemudian, Nathaniel dan Kitty akhirnya melangsungkan pesta pernikahan yang mewah di restoran paling megah di London. Hampir semua orang yang hadir mengakui kalau pesta kebun itu adalah pesta paling unik namun asyik yang pernah ada. Sementara itu, komentar sang perancang pesta mendengar pujian-pujian itu adalah "Dasar manusia, sukanya meributkan hal-hal sepele saja. Benar-benar makhluk yang membosankan"

"Terima kasih Bartimaeus, kau telah menjadi pelayan yang baik. Sekarang aku benar-benar akan melepaskanmu untuk selamanya" ucap Nathaniel sore itu dari dalam pentaclenya "Well, kurasa aku pernah mendengar janji serupa dari seorang anak 14 tahun. Tapi kapan ya? Yang jelas janji itu dilanggar dan kurasa aku tidak akan percaya janji serupa. Apalagi yang diucapkan oleh orang yang sama" komentar Bartimaeus menjengkelkan sembari memasang pose berpikir, membuat Nathaniel menggeram sebal "Waktu itu aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu. Dan kurasa, kalau aku sedang benar-benar butuh jin yang bisa kupercaya, aku mungkin akan memanggilmu lagi. Tapi, kuharap tidak akan pernah, aku tetap berharap aku akan mendapat jin yang lebih sopan. Terutama kalau aku sudah punya anak nanti, bisa-bisa kau mengajari yang tidak-tidak pada mereka. Nah, kau sudah siap?" Bartimaeus mengangguk dan Nathaniel mulai membacakan manteranya "Selamat tinggal Nat" ucap Bartimaeus saat ia mulai menghilang perlahan "selamat tinggal"


End file.
